


Off The Beaten Path

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, but not really so much, its dubcon i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: Niles takes advantage of a small window of alone time with Takumi





	Off The Beaten Path

**Author's Note:**

> Alright yall I know you clownfuckers are waiting with baited breath for some Hisoka content but that's leisurely self indulgence and this was a commission so that'll come next (literally).
> 
> [redacted] asked for some Niles/Takumi, and since I just picked up and finished Fates after playing Heroes I couldn't turn a commission like this down.

No matter how many times he counted his blessings, Niles couldn't have been more thankful for the opportunity handed to him by the gods now. Alone, with the prince of Hoshido, far enough away from the others not to be heard... it was too perfect.

 

After the truce between the warring nations, the respective kings of Hoshido and Nohr urged their citizens to make peace with their new allies, however there were still those who resisted, and wanted to reignite the war for their own selfish gains. This month, princes Leo and Takumi tasked themselves with scouting a few and convincing them otherwise. The task gave them a sense of importance, and the praise they received from their older brothers was something they both valued.

 

Niles thought himself a collector of many things, and experiences with handsome men was one of them. He'd fantasized many times of the Hoshidan royals- those princes were both degrees of his preferences. Ryoma was delightfully masculine and confidant, and though Niles considered himself a definitive top, he might yet yield to Ryoma should the opportunity come. And Takumi, the younger prince was exactly the type he loved to see defiled, overcome by carnal desires and begging Niles to do as he pleased to him.

 

And that's what he intended to do.

 

The older archer took the opportunity of a break to ask the Hoshidan prince if he would accompany him to scout the area, survey what they could. Archers seemed naturally more aware of their surroundings, and so they left Leo, Odin and Hinata to relax, promising to return shortly. Niles flexed his fingers as he watched the shorter archer peer about, diligently looking for any sign to report. “I guess there's not much here, it might yet be a waste of a trip... what a bother.” Takumi seemed disappointed, likely hoping to have done something to impress Ryoma before the day was out. Though as far as Niles was concerned, what he planned to have the young prince do would not make his brother proud. Takumi turned and started to walk away, crunching fallen autumn leaves as he walked. “I suppose we should head back.”

 

“I'm sure we'll find a way to make it worthwhile.” Niles quickened his pace to surpass the younger archer, easily slipping in front of him. “I have a few ideas.” He tried to close their proximity a bit but Takumi stepped back, and Niles chuckled. “Are you afraid of me?”  
  


“Not exactly, but I see how you interact with people, and Leo's told me what you're about...” He seemed uncomfortable and shifted where he stood, seemingly unsure if he should speak to offend or not.

 

“And what am I about?”

 

“Sleeping with anyone and everyone, for one thing.” Takumi seemed to scoff at him, and Niles chuckled again. “Which is fine, you can do whatever you want, it doesn't bother me... but I'm not interested, you know.”

 

“Prince Takumi, you wound me. I don't bed just anyone, nor everyone. I do have my standards.” He reached out a hand to delicately touch the prince's bangs. “I only aspire to be with beautiful men.” Takumi flushed and swatted Niles hand away.

 

“D-don't say things like that! What does that even mean... never mind, I don't care, let's just go.” He tried to walk again to have Niles step back into his path.

 

“You know, prince Leo was one of my personal favorites.” Niles added, hoping to hit a soft spot. He knew the young princes had become close, perhaps even affectionate, but he also knew Leo was reluctant to admit his experience with his retainers. Takumi stopped to look confused.

 

“What? You and Leo...”

 

“That's right, when he turned of age and celebrated his birthday with plenty of spirits... he found himself in need of some company, and what sort of retainer would I be to abandon my liege in his time of need?” That was not his and Leo's only time together, but he'd keep that information to himself. “And what of you and your retainers? Both a man and a woman, I can only imagine the fun you must have...”

 

“Stop! Don't talk that way. I'd do no such thing with either Hinata or Oboro. They are my retainers, and I'd even consider them my friends. I've no desire to be intimate with them, separately or together.” Takumi was determined to put a stop to any of Niles pondering of his sex life, it wasn't his business.

 

“Fine, so you say. Then does that mean you haven't been with anyone?” He returned his hand to the princes hair and delicately brought it down to touch his cheek. “A virgin prince is absolutely delectable.” Takumi reached a hand to wrap around Niles wrist.

 

“It is no business of yours who I spend my time with or how close I am to them. I'm not interested in sex, and even if I was, I wouldn't-” He was cut off by Niles swiftly seizing his lips with his own, taking opportunity to force his tongue into the princes mouth to taste him better. Niles was experienced in many things, and kissing happened to be one he boasted himself in. If he couldn't steal someone's interest with a stolen kiss, he'd be a terrible lover- a kiss is all it takes for them to be enthralled by him. He relished the taste of his virgin prince, he could almost taste his surprise, with a hint of curiosity and perhaps pent up frustration. He'd make good use of those feelings as his hands moved to touch the Hoshidan's waist, and he pulled away, until the string of saliva he'd let connect them break.

 

“Now I don't think that's necessarily true, in fact, I'd say you're plenty interested...” Niles could see the emotions flashing along Takumi's eyes, unsure if he should allow this to happen or resist him further. Niles smiled and leaned down to kiss the shorter man's neck tenderly, moving the bandana tied around his neck for easier access. He searched for the most tender of areas before biting him a little more fiercely, his hands once again finding and grasping the prince's narrow waist- layered in pelt and Hoshidan garb.

 

“S-stop..” He weakly pushed against Niles' shoulders, knowing full well that would do nothing to stop him. The Nohrian archer paused from biting and sucking at his neck to lean into his ear and whisper.

 

“I can tell you don't want to fight me, this is your chance to give into this, to experience something entirely new... and I don't think you'll be disappointed.” As he spoke, Niles moved quickly. He'd been with Hoshidan men in the past and found himself decently experienced with their clothes and armor, so in only a short time the kusazuri fell to the forest floor. “Thats good enough.” Niles gave the young archer another short kiss before kneeling before him. “I'm going to teach you something, and then you'll return the favor.”

 

“I don't understand...” Takumi was out of breath and his face was flushed but his inexperience and uncertainty showed, and Niles took great pleasure in that.

 

“You will.” With that he began to unfasten the Hoshidan prince's pants, and he was met with a flustered hand against his forehead.

 

“Whoa wait, stop, I don't think this is a good idea-”

 

“Does it matter?” Niles spoke softly to him and worked his hands while he spoke. “Whether its a good idea or a bad idea, it's something we both want... and we're both consenting adults, who can think for themselves...” He slyly worked his hands around the unfamiliar fabric until he was able to grasp the prince's half erect member, squeezing him as he worked him from his pants. The hand on his forehead quickly retracted to cover the Hoshidan's mouth to prevent any sort of undignified noises from escaping. “Come on now...” Niles purred while he began to stroke the other man to full hardness “don't clam up, I want to hear you.”

 

Takumi could hear his heart pounding in his head as he watched Niles beneath him, he couldn't believe he was allowing himself to be _molested_ by some Nohrian pickpocket. But that didn't mean it didn't feel good, and it didn't mean that he hadn't been wanting something like this to happen for a long time. He wasn't certain however that Niles was who he wanted it with... but who better than someone experienced? He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Niles' hot tongue against him and was quickly pulled into the older archer's mouth, who didn't stop until he had taken him completely. Takumi choked back a yelp as Niles swallowed around him, tongue flicking as he did so. Along with kissing, giving head was another thing Niles prided himself on. He removed himself from the Hoshidan's now full erection up to the head and swirled his tongue around him, prodding occasionally at the precum pearling at his slit before taking him completely again, and repeating.

 

Takumi felt like his head was spinning from the unfamiliar sensation and resisted the urge to moan by biting his lip until he tasted iron, allowing only dull groans to escape his throat. A heat pooled in his stomach and he knew what was coming. Its not like he'd never done anything to himself before, but this experience made it feel all the more extreme. His free hand buried itself in Niles hair and he sputtered something that sounded like he was close but even he didn't recognize his own voice, strained from resisting temptation, and Niles took that as a sign not to stop and with his persistence came reward as he felt a wet heat pour onto his tongue, and he swallowed it all; only after did he remove himself from the prince's once again half hard cock to admire how quickly disheveled he'd started to become, flushed and silvery hair stuck to his forehead in sweat, his red eyes glazed over. “Now you've learned what to do, I'd like you to return the favor.”

 

“I.. I don't know if I can...” Despite being out of breath, Takumi spoke clearly, and his nervousness showed.

 

“Come on now, just give me a little care before the main event...” Niles stood up and urged the prince to his knees, and his weakened legs happily obliged. Niles took no time to remove himself from his confines, already at full hardness. “Just do your best, I promise I'll like it... my only request is that you take your gloves off, I want to feel you better.” Takumi removed the black gloves and leather gauntlets from his arms, unquestioning. He felt so malleable right now but he was easily pulled in by lust, and he was finding it hard to be upset with himself for it.

 

He eyed Niles erection, a bit bigger than his own and Niles stance told him he took pride in himself. He reached a now bare hand up to grasp the older archer and Niles happily groaned at the sensation. “For a bow user I'd think you'd have more callouses, but as expected of royalty, your hands are wonderfully soft.” He said lazily.

 

“D-don't say that, it's embarrassing.” Takumi said, as if his being on his knees about to fellate a former enemy wasn't embarrassing. He did as he recalled Niles doing and lapped at the head, the precum hitting his tongue only served to further his growing sexual desire. He confidently took as much of the older man as he could into his mouth and swallowed around him as Niles had done to him. The standing archer seemed to lowly moan in pleasure, and so he took that to mean he must be doing well enough.

 

“That's a good boy.. watch your teeth now.” Niles ran a dark hand in the silvery locks below him and pulled a bit on his ponytail- a move he intended to make more use of soon enough. He however did not resist the urge to buck his hips into the prince's face, forcing himself deeper down his throat and pulling a gagging sound from the back of his throat. Though Niles didn't seem to care, and continued to thrust into his mouth slowly. “Hey...” he began. “touch yourself while you service me.” Takumi hesitated for a moment, but eventually did as he was told, one hand bracing himself against Niles, the other stroking himself back to erect. Once he was, Niles pulled out of his mouth roughly, leaving him sputtering. “Now that was enjoyable, but I'm ready to get down to business, shall we?” He offered a hand to help the prince back to his feet, which he took without hesitation.

 

“What now...?” Takumi asked him quietly.

 

“Now.. is my favorite part.” He pulled a small vial from his pocket. “Turn around, put your hands against this tree and bend over a bit.” At those words the Hoshidan prince knew what was happening next and was unsure if fear or excitement was controlling him but in no time he found himself doing what Niles said.

 

“Whats that for, what you're holding...” He looked over his shoulder to see Niles uncork the vial.

 

“This is a camellia oil salve, I am not a cruel lover, especially to someone inexperienced...” He poured a generous amount onto his index, ring and middle fingers, and approached the prince again, pressing his body against his- his chest on Takumi's back, and his cock between his legs, rubbing at the prince's. “Now hold still for me...” He managed his hand between their bodies and pushed aside the deer pelt to bring his hand against the prince's ass and rub his coated fingers against his entrance. “You'll want to relax of course...” He cooed softly as he pressed his middle finger inside him, earning him a contained gasp. He gave a few moments to allow him to become adjusted, before thrusting the digit in and out of him. “You ease up quick, are you sure you haven't been with another man before?”

 

“S-shut up...” Niles couldn't get enough of teasing Takumi like this, he found this young prince to be impressively charming, especially his resistance to him. When he felt as though he had gotten accustomed, he added a second finger, and soon after a third, thrusting as scissoring them til he felt he was appropriately prepared. He used the last of the salve on his own cock then positioned the head against the smaller man's entrance.

 

“You know what happens now, right?”

 

“I do... but I guess you want me to ask... so what?” Niles smiled at his smart alec reply, and leaned over to speak into his ear.

 

“Now, I get to take your virginity for myself.” And with that he pushed forward, sheathing half of himself within the prince, and slowly continuing until he was taken to the hilt, his hips pressed against the pale skin of the Hoshidan man. He saw his slender hands tightly grip the tree he'd balanced himself against and his breathing had become a tad labored, but he was otherwise in a much better state than Niles had seen Leo in during their first time- the Nohrian prince was clearly not meant to bottom. “You take it well, you might be a natural.”

 

“A... natural what...?” Takumi tried not to sound like he'd been panting, but found it hard with this newfound feeling of fullness.

 

“A natural bottom.” With that Niles pulled out agonizingly slow and quickly pushed back in, dragging an unrestrained moan from the prince beneath him. “Please, more of that now...” Niles pulled out and pushed into him again, which earned him another pleasured moan. “You like to yap a lot but when it comes down to it, you are capable of some pretty cute noises... you should be more focused on sounding like that.”

 

“I don't- know.. what you mean..” Takumi found it hard to talk while Niles was fucking him, and he didn't much want to, he was content now with letting himself succumb to whatever it was Niles had planned for him. Without warning Niles reached out and grabbed Takumi's ponytail and yanked it, and the Hoshidan prince made a strained sound that mixed pleasure and pain impressively well. “Why did you do that!?”

 

“Sorry... I tend to like it a little rough... you'll get used to it.” He pulled on his hair again, this time in tandem with a particularly rough thrust. Takumi found it hard to be mad, now that Niles thrusts were becoming a bit more erratic, he was continuously hitting the young prince's prostate and sending dizzying waves of pleasure all over his body. Takumi considered reaching down to help himself along to climax for the second time of the day but Niles had already grasped him, but refused to move his hand. “I want you to beg me for it.” He said, making sure not to let up his thrusting.

 

“You.. can't be serious...”

 

“Of course I am. Come on now cute prince... beg me to help you...”

 

“F-fine... please, Niles...”

 

“Please what...?”

 

“Please... help.. help me finish... please make me come...”

 

“That's more like it.” with that, Niles began to stroke the prince in tandem with his thrusts into him. “I think it's hot... fucking you like this, nearly fully clothed in secret... in some forest...” Niles quickened the pace of his thrusts and his hand. “But beyond that... I find it astounding how absolutely slutty you young princes are, allowing men to take you like this...” Takumi wanted to be offended by Nile's words but something about them seemed to push him even closer. “but you're even sluttier than Leo...”

 

“H-how..” he could feel himself ready to spill at any moment.

 

“Because unlike Leo, you're going to let me come inside you.” With that Takumi felt himself tip over the edge, releasing into Niles' hand. Niles was a man of his word and while the prince beneath him rode out his own climax, Niles achieved his and spilled himself without pulling out, ready to accept any repercussion for finishing inside royalty, though he was thankful pregnancy was not something he needed to fear. He gave a few more weak thrusts before pulling himself out of the archer and adjusting himself back into his pants. Takumi dropped to his knees for the second time today and struggled to catch his breath. When he was finally calmed and his heart rate had returned to normal, he leaned back on his hand and turned to Niles.

 

“If you ever speak of this, to anyone, I will see to it that you're executed. Publicly.” Niles laughed almost heartily.

 

“But of course.”

 


End file.
